grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Scherzo/Minuet
'Scherzo/''Minuet 'is a character from the non-canon The Grand Clusterfuck. Profile Weapons As well as packing a pair of hard steel fists, Scherzo/''Minuet comes with a fearsome stereo system. Although normally just set to playing suitable music, when it is cranked all the way up it can crank out almost ten thousand decibels of pure sonic power - enough to not only burst your eardrums but also pulverize the rest of your body as well. This is not highly recommended, however, as it puts a serious drain on the robot's power cores as well as being damaging for the speakers. Abilities Scherzo/''Minuet'' is, above all other things, a musical maestro. Scherzo, who is normally dominant, is a master of harmony and a piano lover, and will often be noticed to be composing to himself even whilst doing other things. Minuet is more fond of discord and abnormality, and it's melodies will often seem chaotic and without form or appeal unless you listen carefully enough. On rare occasions, a third personality has been known to show through. It abhors anything but silence and has been observed to be somewhat hateful of itself, as well. Unfortunately, it left the cyborg's brain with no traces when the Fugue committee attempted to study it. The musical prowess of Scherzo/''Minuet'', however, works both ways. As one of the pieces of music they are so much focused on reaches a peak, it fills the cyborg with sheer, raw power. At these moments, Scherzo/''Minuet'' has been shown to demonstrate a wide range of abilities, including incredible strength, teleportation and telekinesis. The choice of ability is seemingly based upon which music is chosen. Another side-effect is that Scherzo/''Minuet'' will sometimes temporarily shapeshift into either a past or future form, again depending on the music. However, unlike the previous ability, Scherzo/''Minuet'' has learnt to control this power and can activate it at will. Description Scherzo/''Minuet'' is a relatively humanoid cyborg. Standing at 6' 5", it is a combination of a dark grey metal that has mostly turned to rust, and fair white flesh flecked brown with spots of dirt, scars, and dried blood. Oddly, all surfaces of the cyborg have a bright sheen, as if they had been highly polished. In terms of general design, Scherzo/''Minuet'' is more steampunk than modern, although really it is a mix of both. Biography The base of Scherzo/''Minuet'' was formed early after the first sapient life appeared. At that point, it was a wild beast god, dressed in bronze armour and beating on a massive drum. As technology, culture and, most importantly, music have advanced, Scherzo/''Minuet's base has progressed to match. One important moment in the existence of Scherzo/''Minuet was the founding of the modern set of notes in the octave. As more and more music began to revolve around this, the base began to fragment into multiple component parts. Scherzo/''Minuet'' is one of the originals, but since then more and more creatures of this type have sprung up - some for sharps and flats, and some for particular notation or oft-used riffs. Scherzo/''Minuet'' is in charge of all these, at least as far as it can control them - quite a few would rather disobey. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Grand Clusterfuck Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Composite Characters